Welcome To My World
by TriGemini
Summary: This summer Hermione's about to show a part of herself that her friends never knew about. Even three of her enemies might get a surprise. Especially one. This year everything is going to change for Hermione. When she shows everyone her world.
1. Prologue

**Welcome To My World**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_When I was younger summer, vacations were considered my favorite time of the year. The reason for it was the only time I had to spend with my friends that lived in my neighborhood. To be quite honest with them I always acted differently them, then the girl that everybody knows at Hogwarts. Since the fourth year, I've always spent my summers with my friends from school. Meaning I would always go to the Burrow or we would meet up in Diagon Alley and do stuff. However, this summer of my sixth year I have decided that I would like to spend the summer with my friends that live near me. Instead of visiting, I would like to spend some actual time since I've hardly seen them in sometime. Therefore, it's only fair. To me this was going to be a vacation, away from a vacation. Meaning I was going to do things that I normally wouldn't qualify as ME! What I didn't know was that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George would all come to visit me in muggle London. What a shock! Here I thought this vacation would be unexciting. Boy! I was wrong. Moreover, just when I thought things could not get any stranger. I wound up running into three of the unlikeliest people ever. It's one thing to deal with **FRIENDS**; however, it's entirely different when a person had to deal with their **ENEMIES**. With people from my world and of the wizarding world, I figured this summer was going to be extremely long and really different. Hey! It might actually be worth it. Therefore, **Welcome to MY World!**_

* * *

**A/N: **So what do think of it so far? Please review and tell me. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome To My World**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own the words to this song A Team does.

* * *

_Well we got no choice_

_All the girls and boys_

_Makin' all that noise_

_'Cause they found new toys_

_Well we can't salute ya_

_Can't find a flag_

_If that don't suit ya_

_That's a drag!_

_School's out for the summer_

_School's out forever!_

_I'm bored to pieces!_

_Well we got no Class!_

_And we got no Principals!_

_And we got no Intelligence!_

_We can't even think of a word that rhymes!_

_Well we can't salute ya_

_Can't find a flag_

_If the flag don't suit ya_

_That's a drag!_

_No more Pencils!_

_No more Books!_

_No more Teachers'!_

_Dirty looks!_

_Out for summer!_

_Out till fall!_

_We might not come_

_Back at all!_

_School's out for summer detention!_

_School's out Forever!_

_School's out with Fever!_

_School's out completely!_

_School's out for summer!_

**_School's Out by A Teen_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

'Finally it's summer again,' Hermione Granger thought, as she looked outside her window from the Hogwarts Express. The summer holiday means no more schoolwork to do (except for the usual essays that are assigned to us during the holidays). Not having to deal with Snape or the Slytherin students (which is a good thing since they're both a pain to deal with during the school year), and it also means no more detentions, or getting points deducted (which is the consequence from having to deal with the Slytherin's most of the time). However, there was another reason entirely why Hermione was looking forward to this summer holiday, because this summer she was going to spend it with her friends from the muggle world for it's been too long since she saw them. It all started when she was accepted to Hogwarts and she began to spend more time in the wizarding world. Not to mention, she had made some new friends, Harry and Ron. Thus, she began to spend more time with them. However, it came to a point where, she realized that she was neglecting her other friends that she had, the ones that she had known before being introduced to the world of magic. Besides, another reason for why Hermione was looking forward to this particular summer. Was because she missed being in the muggle world and doing stuff that normal muggles would do, like shopping, going to parties or car races, talking on the telephone for hours at home, or on the cell phone while out and about, and other normal things that teenagers did in the muggle world. Yet in the end, Hermione knew that she couldn't be qualified as being _"normal."_ In a way though, she may have been different because she was a muggle-born witch. However, there was an entirely different reason altogether. For in Hogwarts she was called, _'Miss-Know-It-All,'_ _'Bookworm,' 'Teacher's Pet,' _and the foulest thing a muggle-born witch or wizard could be called, _'Mudblood.'_ Then again, Hermione did act completely different around Harry and Ron. With them she was the _'Know-It-All,'_ the smart one, the one who always did her homework, who got points for their house, and had the highest grades in all subjects (well except in flying and potions). She was also considered the responsible one when it came to certain situations; she also was the one that tried to keep both Harry and Ron from getting into trouble (which is impossible to do at times). Even though, she was good at mostly everything. She also had a very quick temper, which was also well known throughout the school. However, outside of school Hermione was quite different towards people. For instance to her parents, she was considered to be perfect in everyway. For she was extremely well mannered, good-natured, quite studious, and highly educated. She also knew many things and was extremely talented in many subjects. Not to mention, she was known to be a respectable member of one of the riches families in all of England's society. Nevertheless, to her friends though, she was a completely different girl. She would often be flirtatious with the guys that she knew, quite adventurous when trying out certain things, she was extremely lively when she was in any sort of conversation with someone, and under any given circumstances, she would be able to handle any kind of situation with good common sense and calmness. Hermione was also known to be quite gifted when it came to being artistic. For that was where most of her outrageous ideas of fashion came from. Not to mention, like at school in this lifestyle she was also very quick-tempered and that was not something to be fooled with, because with Hermione it could easily get extremely bad.

Anyway, getting back to the fact that summer was finally here. It was when Hermione had been on Christmas holiday and visiting her parents. That she ran into some old friends of hers. They got around to talking and catching up, that Hermione realized that she missed them very much and felt that she needed to renew the friendships she had with them. Therefore, she had decided that during the summer holidays she would spend it with them in muggle London. Recalling a conversation that she had with Harry and Ron, while sitting by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room after getting back from the holidays.

"_So it'll be all right? All right that I can spend sometime with my muggle friends in London," asked Hermione in a surprised tone to both Harry and Ron. _

_Harry who probably was the closes to understanding what Hermione was feeling at this time said with a casual voice, "Of course, Hermione. Both Ron and I understand completely. After all, they're your friends, also. To be honest I'm not surprised that you miss them. You can't forget that you were born and raised as a muggle Hermione. Even though, you are a muggle-born witch…now. There will always be apart of yourself that will long to do the normal things that you did before you had discovered that you were a witch. "With that piece of advice Hermione looked at Harry and in many ways, his words were true. She so longed to retain that part of her which was still 'normal.' With that thought lingering in her mind, Harry's voice interrupted by saying, "Besides, I'm sure both; Ron and I can fend for our own by finding a way to amuse ourselves at the Burrow." The place that Harry had mentioned was the Burrow that was where the Weasley family lived. _

_As Harry continued to speak, "Beside I'm curious as to what Fred and George are up to this time. You know that they always have some scheme up their sleeve to lighten things up" At the mere mention of the Weasley twins, both Harry and Ron grinned, whereas Hermione just rolled her eyes in complete exasperation. For Fred and George were Ron's older brothers and the two had a nasty knack for getting into plenty of trouble, or worse for causing it. Not to mention, in Hermione's opinion with the Weasley twins, it was already double trouble. However, you mix with the company of Harry and Ron. The situation that was previously considered bad would end up getting a lot worse with all four getting into trouble together. In the end, though she would be feeling sorry for Mrs. Weasley who was going to have to deal with all four of them during the summer (and who already felt that the twins would be the end of her one day). Not to mention, poor Ginny who was the only girl in the entire Weasley family, which said enough. For Hermione felt badly leaving Ginny completely alone without having any company of her own this summer. Therefore, Hermione promised herself that she would find a way to make it up to Ginny somehow during the next semester. _

"_It was also really nice of Dumbledore to let me go straight to the Burrow this year. Instead of having to go to the Dursley's first like always," said Harry excitedly, about this piece of news. Although, nobody could blame him for feeling excited though. Since they all knew, the Dursley's were quite horrible to begin with and the last thing Harry wanted to do was see them and vice-versa._

That was the last time the three of them had a conversation before getting on the train to go home for the summer holidays. Because usually on the train all Harry and Ron do is talk about quidditch and that was one conversation Hermione was happy to not have to talk about with them. Therefore when the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the Platform of 9 ¾, everybody got out, gathered their stuff, so they could go through the barrier. As Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to collect their trunks, they said their final goodbyes and made promises to keep in touch over the summer. However, before they could part ways they happened to run into Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zabini. The last three Slytherin's that Hermione, Harry, or Ron wanted to see before starting their summer vacation.

"Well, well, well…if isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood," sneered Draco as he eyed all three of them and while both Pansy and Blaise were snickering behind him.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at the Slytherins standing before her and in a nonchalant voice she said, "What could you possibly want now Malfoy? Or did your small brain not register that school is out and none of us have to listen to a word you say." At that, comment both Harry and Ron began to snicker as they stood directly behind her. Not to mention, they were enjoying the look on Malfoy's face, which could be described as anger. In which was the complete truth, since Malfoy was angry. He was angry at the idea of letting some lowly Mudblood witch get the best of him. Not that it was a new thing, for she's insulted him plenty of times before, but it was getting to be too much. Therefore, he shrugged the insult off and looked coldly at the three Gryffindors and hissed harshly towards Hermione,

"Be careful Mudblood! Potter and Weasley won't always be there to protect you," with that last remark of Draco's, he and his little crowd took off. However, the Gryffindor trio was still watching as the trio of Slytherins took off. It wasn't surprising to Hermione, Harry, or Ron to get some sort of threat from the Slytherin's before school was out. It was to be expected, since it was apart of tradition. Just as the infamous rivalry between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. As soon as the shock had worn off, the Gryffindor trio parted ways and promised again to keep in touch by owl, and to meet up at least one week before the next school semester began so they could buy their supplies, and hangout in Diagon Alley, until September 1st.

Finally, Hermione's parents arrived to pick her up at the train station. She was extremely happy to be home for the summer, but also because she was going to see her friends again. She couldn't wait to meet up with them and hangout. However, in the back of her mind Hermione felt that this summer was going to be quite unforgettable and not to mention a blast, as well.

* * *

**A/N:** This is officially the first chapter. Moreover, I will try to do some more writing during Spring Break. A little before, I leave to New York City, and when I get back. OKAY! So please, until then be kind and review. I will appreciate anything from good reviews to bad ones, as well. In addition, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed the first part. Also, if anyone here knows how to do centering, bolding, italicizing, and underling when posting. Please someone e-mail me about it. I'm interested on how to do it. Again Thanks.

* * *

**Thanks to:** Ash, Kerbi, Sweet Sorrow, Sam, Sarah, Luving Draco, O.B.I.M. Li-chan, and Mya14. Thank you, very much for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story that's to come. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome To My World**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The greatest thing about the first day of summer vacation is the fact that a person does not have to wake up early for anything in particular. Except of course, when one has made plans and has to keep to them. Instead of doing other enjoyable things, such as, relaxing or reading. Anyways, since it was the first day of summer vacation, Hermione had already made plans with a couple of her old friends from the neighborhood. They were Asia Matthews and Trini Chang. The two girls had lived in the same neighborhood as Hermione since they were very young. Therefore, she couldn't wait until they came to pick her up so she could see them again. The girls had made plans to go shopping in the downtown district of London. All of Hermione's favorite stores were all there. So in reality in would be one entire day of just shopping with her friends. Although, if a person really wanted to go on a shopping spree it would take days to actually finish in downtown London, since there were so many shops and boutiques. It was difficult to get to all of them in just one day. Hermione at this point, was giving herself a look over before leaving her bedroom. She was wearing a light peach floral-spray print blouse, with a peach-colored miniskirt that went down to her knees; also, she wore peach-colored flats that matched her outfit. Her hair was in a long braid that hung behind her back with a peach-colored ribbon woven through it. Under most circumstances, it was quite unusual for her to care about how she looked. However, she did remind herself that she was going shopping with her friends. Not to mention, they also had a dress code at the Rainforest Café, where they were going to lunch, as well. Therefore, she had to wear something that was appropriate for that venue. A few seconds later, there was a loud knock on her bedroom door. Hermione went to go open it and found her mother standing on the other side of it. Amelia Granger for a dentist looked extremely well dressed for this particular afternoon, as well. Then again, Hermione remembered that her parents were going to a business luncheon and at those affairs, everybody dressed up.

"Hermione…dear, Trini and Asia are downstairs in the living room waiting for you," said Mrs. Granger. Hermione smiled at the news.

"Thanks mum. We'll be back before eight tonight, all right!" said Hermione.

"All right, just be careful while you're in downtown London. You know how it is during the summer season," said Mrs. Granger lightly warning her daughter about the dangers there were downtown. Hermione rolled her eyes at this piece of information. She sometimes wondered if her mother thought her to be eleven or something. Seeing as how she's faced worse while being at Hogwarts, in either event Hermione shrugged it off. She knew in reality that her mother was only trying to be cautious. Like every parents, they just wanted their children to be safe. With that thought in mind, Hermione walked towards the staircase, so that she could head downstairs. From there she would go directly into the living room where her two friends were waiting.

As she finally descended the stairs, she went into the living room to find her two good friends. One of the girls was named Trini Chang, and she was Chinese. She had long silky raven hair that she always wore loose and almond-shaped eyes that were dark-brown. On this particular day, she was wearing a white lacy blouse, with a yellow jean jacket over it, a black silk miniskirt, and with black flats. Her other friend was Asia Matthews; she had auburn hair that was worn in a chignon and had sea green eyes. That day, she was decked out in a bottle green sundress, which suited her perfectly. In a way people always thought it was a strange combination her looks with her name. However, she always said, "The reason my parents named me Asia, was because they were living in Hong Kong when I was born." After gazing at her friends a bit, Hermione finally spoke up,

"Hey, are you two ready to go?

Both Asia and Trini nodded their heads, got their stuff, and headed out the front door of the house. As soon, as they were out the door, Hermione stopped midway and asked,

"Where are we going first? Shopping at Travers or should we start off with lunch at the Rainforest Café?"

"Let's go shopping first," said Trini with excitement.

"Yes, shopping first for awhile than we can go to lunch," said Asia in agreement and matching the same excitement that Trini had, as well.

"However, that still leaves us with the choice of deciding where to shop first. Do we go to Travers, or do we want to start somewhere else?" asked Hermione as she looked at her two friends. Both girls in returned just shrugged. For Hermione guessed that they really didn't care which store they went to first, as long as they actually got some shopping done before the day was over. Suddenly Hermione was struck with an idea and said,

"Let's do this. First, we'll go to Weston's, and then we can head over to Travers since those two shops always take the longest to go through. Not to mention, they're very close to each other, also. Then we can to lunch at the Rainforest Café, and afterwards we can do some more shopping still, all right!" said Hermione.

Both Asia and Trini agreed to the idea. Therefore, the three girls decided to off to Asia's car. Once they got in and started on their merry way to downtown London. Hermione on her part believed that today was going to be perfect and so would the rest of the summer days that would follow. What she didn't count on was that soon enough, she'd be getting a big surprise.

* * *

**A/N:** The only characters I own so far are Trini and Asia. Not to mention, some others that will appear later. Anyway, it's not much of a start. I will try to update, as soon as I can. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome To My World**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the book, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

After an hour drive from where Hermione's house was to the downtown district, the girls finally arrived at the parking entrance to Weston's Department Store. Therefore, after several minutes of finding a parking space (which is sometimes near to impossible at times, especially during the holidays) Asia parked the car and the girls all got out. As they headed for the main entrance to the store, Asia stopped halfway. Both Hermione and Trini noticed this and stopped to look at her, for they were wondering why she would've stopped suddenly. Next thing they both knew they heard a screech coming from Asia,

"I completely forgot about something important,"

At this, the two girls just stared at Asia curiously. Therefore, Hermione felt obliged to ask what so important that she would act this way.

"What's wrong, Asia? What happened?" Hermione asked curiously. Asia just looked at Hermione with a look of complete apprehension and said in response,

"I totally forgot that Mitch is arriving today, from Hong Kong."

Once more, the two girls just stared at Asia, but with a look of surprise, also. They both knew who Mitch was, he was Asia's older brother who'd been studying abroad in America and then went off to Hong Kong for a week before coming back to the U.K. to see his family.

"Bloody Hell, I can't believe I totally forgot that he was coming home today," ranted Asia. For it was obvious that she was still upset over that fact that she forgot her brother was coming home. Hermione on her part, put a hand on Asia's shoulder to comfort her and said,

"Listen Asia it isn't your fault that you forgot about your brother's arrival. Besides, why don't we keep our plans for the day, you know shop for a while, then we can go eat, and afterwards we can stop by your house to see your brother. I for one can't wait to see him again. Since I haven't seen him in ages, for the last time he was in London you wrote to me saying that he had come during Christmas holidays and I wasn't able to see him since I was staying at school at the time," she excitedly to her friend. Hermione then looked over to Trini who was grinning mischievously back at her. Hermione than continued by saying, "Besides, I know we'll have twice the fun now that he's back in town."

When Asia heard that last comment, she just nodded her head. Because Hermione was right about one thing, with Mitch back in town things wouldn't be so boring that's for sure. While lost in thought, Asia suddenly felt a tug from her left side. She looked to see who it was that was doing it and realized that Hermione had grabbed her hand and dragging her towards to the front of the shop. It would be obvious by this point, that patience wasn't one of Hermione's virtues when it came to shopping. As they went through the revolving doors, they entered the front of the store. The building itself was quite spacious and had three floors. The first floor had seasonal clothing; the latest fashions for everyone from different countries, a large shoe department, in the center of the store were several display cases with jewelry of almost every kind, and the cosmetic department was practically on the other side. The three girls just stared in total awe at everything in the grand store. They knew at that moment, that they were going to have a blast browsing and certainly buying things, as well. So far, the summer was going great and Hermione figured that nothing could ruin it. Alas, she didn't expect the surprise she would soon be getting.

* * *

**A/N: **The only characters I own so far are Trini and Asia. Not to mention, some others that will appear later. Finally update on this story. I've been having lots of writer's block and it sucks, all right. Okay, I know it's short (so sorry about it) but **I'LL TRY** to write more of it soon. Just that life is busy and I'm trying to finish up my spring semester without having a nervous breakdown. So, review and tell me what you think. Again, please note that I did mention it was short but I did apologize for it. So, until the next time. 


End file.
